duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Angel Command
Angel Command is a race of Command creature in the Light Civilization. Nomenclature =OCG= In the OCG, Angel Command creatures have "精霊" (Seirei) in their names, and follow the format "の精霊". This word roughly translates to "spirit", and can mean a couple of different things. One definition is "a mysterious energy said to be the source of every thing", but the other, more common definition refers to a "supernatural existence that resides in all living and unliving things that do various things". This is closer to "spirit" than the first definition, but the word is a very Japanese concept from the start, as can be seen by the fact that they are in inanimate objects as well. The third definition is a literal "dead person's soul". Evolution creatures use the title "聖霊王"" (Seirei-ō) before their name. 聖霊 here is also pronounced "Seirei", but it replaces the first kanji of 精霊 with the character for "sacred". This word refers specifically to the Christian idea of the Holy Spirit. The 王 attached to the end means "king". Multicolored creatures that feature the Angel Command race use 聖霊 (Seirei) as their identifier, which again means Holy Spirit. The exception to this is when combined with a Demon Command, in which case the creature's title is 悪魔神王(Akuma-shin'ō). 悪魔 (Akuma) refers to a demon, while 神王 is a portmanteau of the words "god" and "king". Starting in the Episode 2 block , Angel Commands belonging to the Darkness civilization use a similar format, but instead of 精霊(Seirei) they use 堕天 (Daten), which is short for 堕天使 and refers to a fallen angel. If mixed with an Unknown race, the title is instead 偽りの星夜 (Itsuwari no Seiya), which means "false starry sky". =TCG= In the TCG, Angel Command creatures using the naming structure ", Elemental", such as Urth, Purifying Elemental. Evolution creatures add the "Lord of Spirits" title after their names, such as in Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits. Gameplay Angel Commands have a variety of effects and evolutions involving shields, blockers or multicolored cards. Although it is primarily a Light based civilization, there are a few multicolored cards sharing this race with both the Fire Civilization and Armored Dragon race; such as Bolpheus Heaven, Holy Super Dragon or the Darkness Civilization and Demon Command; such as Auzesu, the Demonic Holy Spirit) civilizations. The strongest power of an Angel Command creature is 15500 on Alphadios, Lord of Spirits, who is a stronger counterpart of Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits. Story Angel Commands are the most powerful soldiers in the Light civilization. Only a dozen or so are said to exist. Each Angel Command is unique in appearance and ability. They are capable of creating energy fields and spatial distortion. Weapons may include the use of light sabers, light beams, gravity, and teleportation. One feature they share in common is that their weaponry hovers around their bodies, levitated but untouched by each Angel Command. Deployed around the colonies as guards, they require massive amounts of energy for activation. Angel Commands have been activated only twice in the history of the Light civilization. In the background story, the Angel Commands were partly responsible for bringing the psychic creatures into their world from Pandora Space. Many of them took the side of the Aliens in the war against the Hunters with their most prominent member being Gaga Alcadeias, Lord of Enslaved Spirits during the events of Episode 1. In Episode 2, it is shown that Darkness has started to utilize Angel Command creature on their own, creating Angel Commands from pure darkness as well as forming their own corrupted version of the Heaven's Gate. Support Creatures that evolve from Angel Commands: :See also: Support for Command creatures Archetypes *Alcadeias *White Knight Example Category:Race Category:Light Category:Angel Command Category:Command